yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrath of Shen Part 1
The Wrath of Shen Part 1 is the ninth episode of the third season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Lord Shen returns and serves his loyalty to Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family, Princess Yuna and her friends must go on a quest to stop Lord Shen, Kai the Collector, and the League of Villains before they invade all across Equestria and Beyond its dimension. The Arrival of Po and the Furious Five/Duck asked Celestia to marry him One day at the Golden Oak Library, Po, the Furious Five: Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane, Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, and Fan Tong arrived from the Valley of Peace. As for Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess wanted to join the Heroic Trainers because they had powers and had to return to Ooo. Meanwhile, Duck and Princess Celestia announced that their getting married. The League of Villains escaped/Rumpelstiltskin and Tzekel-Kan's ceremony begins Meanwhile, the League of Villains escaped from the maximum sercurity prison. Then, they gathers Patience St. Pim just as Rumpelstiltskin and Tzekel-Kan prepared the ressurection ceremony of Lord Shen and Kai the Collector. So, they make ready to conquer the multiverse. The Return of Lord Shen and Kai the Collector/The plan for Equestria and beyond The ceremony to revive Lord Shen and Kai the Collector was done at last, they also served their loyalty to Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family who send them to steal the Journals, the Enchiridion, and the Infinity Stones to invade Equestria, Beyond It, and many other dimensions. At the Castle of Friendship, Yuna have to get Duck and Celestia a wedding gift when she spoted the Treehouse of Harmony. Emerald made the wedding dress for Celestia and the bridesmaids with help of her mother, Rarity, and her human counterpart. As for Golden Apple, she and her mother, Applejack made an awesome wedding cake and set up some food and beverages. Fizzlepop, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Twilight, Princess Cadance, and Sally Carrera become bridesmaids to support Celestia as a bride, and Thomas, James, Percy, Toby, Donald, and Douglas became groomsmen to support Duck as a groom as Oliver will his best men, and Toad will be the ring bearer. Even Yuna, her friends, and the rest of Flurry Heart, Portal Glow, Dipper and Mabel, Jimmy Neutron, and Scrappy-Doo are invited to the wedding party. Po and his friends teach Yuna and her friends/Learning Awesome Kung Fu Moves As Yuna and her friends joined Po, Master Shifu, and the Furious Five at the Jade Palace, Po and his friends taught Yuna and her friends kung fu. Once Po hits bop bag, it hits him to the jade turtle, Yuna had to give Po a hand and Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane took turn with their teaching while Yuna and her friends learned the moves one by one. Later, Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, and Fan Tong greeted Yuna and her company and they joined in to train. The note from Zeng/Setting off on the quest/The rise of the Great Devourer Just then, Zeng arrived with a note says that the League of Villains, Patience, Shen, and Kai are back and they got a score to settle by invading Equestria, Beyond It, and all the worlds. Determined, Yuna and her friends pack their gear along with the Infinity Stones, the Enchiridion, and the Journals and set off to the quest as their families saying good luck, knowing that Po and his friends will watch over them. Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess joined the other trainers as Fizzlepop gathered the others before they have to practice as bridesmaids. Isamu began to cry when she started missing Yuna when Luna comforts him. As for Duck and Celestia, Friar Tuck was ready to preform their marriage for practice as Ice Cream Cone that the wedding will be ready once Yuna and her friends returned. Back with Yuna and the others, they discovers that the villains rised the Great Devourer to find the Journals, the Enchiridion, and the Infinity Stones. Much to the shock of Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, the Human CMC, Lloyd, and their friends, they were forced into hiding from Shen and Kai until a new stradegy was made. In the end credits, Lord Shen's army were marching to Equestria to prepare for the invasion. Trivia *This episode marks the very first appearance of Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, Fan Tong, Lord Shen, Kai the Collector, and the Great Devourer. *Princess Yuna and her friends will learn how to do the Awesome Kung Fu Moves from Po, and the Furious Five. *Yuna will learn to do the art of Chi and Inner Peace. *Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, and Bill Cipher will rise the Great Devourer. *Lord Shen and Kai the Collector will plan to invade Equestria and beyond its realm. *When going to China, Yuna and her friends will take the Sea Ship Atlantis. *The episode continues in The Wrath of Shen Part 2. Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *The Wrath of Shen Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225